Taniec Ognia i Stali
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Edward Elric x Roy Mustang /Dla Simona T.


**Simon T.  
**mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się to opowiadanie, bo oto i ten obiecany tekst o Roy'u i Edziku. Trochę mi zajęło i nie jest idealnie, ale mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Pułkownik Roy Mustang - Płomienny Alchemik  
Edward Elric - Stalowy (w niektórych tłumaczeniach "Pełnometalowy") Alchemik

Jak zawsze i wszystko co tworze, jest bardzo specyficzne i odmienne. Ale mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. 

Sakuja

* * *

**TANIEC OGNIA I STALI  
**

* * *

Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi…  
Wiedząc to spotykamy się w twoim mieszkaniu raz na jakiś czas. To zawsze mają być tylko służbowe spotkania; przekazanie raportu, poleceń, może jakieś szczere ponarzekanie, krótka słowna potyczka. Normalne, niemal przyjacielskie relacje, które wydawałoby się, przesyca jakaś doza czułości – bardzo dziwny rodzaj przywiązania…  
„Niemal" znaczy dla nas tak bardzo dużo.

Nie przychodzę po to, żeby słuchać o nudnych godzinach pracy w biurze. Nie przychodzę, żeby skarżyć się na przerażające zdarzenia, mające miejsce podczas moich poszukiwań kamienia filozoficznego.  
Ty przecież doskonale o tym wiesz. Rozumiesz mnie.

Kiedy przekraczam próg mieszkania, jesteś już całkowicie przygotowany na nasze spotkanie. W kominku cicho trzaska ogień, świecie palą się w miejsce lamp… w pokoju panuje przyjemny, prawie uroczysty półmrok. Drzwi zamykają się za mną z cichym zgrzytem przyrdzewiałych zawiasów.  
Kiedy tylko podejdę bliżej i spojrzę w twoje oczy koloru węgla - stanę się twoim więźniem, nieprawdaż, Płomienny Alchemiku?  
Podchodzisz do mnie jeszcze bliżej, bardzo powoli. Pomniejszasz dystans z precyzją myśliwego. Najpierw stawiasz kilka kroków, potem pochylasz się i nim się obejrzę, dzielą nas już tylko cale. Twoje rękawiczki są zdjęte, a gołe dłonie sięgają przed siebie i dotykają delikatnie mojej szyi. Twoje ręce zawsze są takie ciepłe; to już tyle lat… Tylko ty przypominasz mi, czego tak naprawdę pragnę.  
…Mojego zatraconego ciała.

Drżę ulegając ci, kiedy suniesz palcami wzdłuż moich ramion. Czuję twoje ciepło nawet, gdy dotykasz prawej ręki. Powoli drażnisz rozległy teren mnie, w którym mój bark łączy się z mechaniczną protezą.  
Wiesz dobrze, że tam jestem wrażliwy; że twój dotyk sprawia mi ból i przyjemność równocześnie. Robisz to specjalnie.  
Opadam na dywan, tuż przy kominku; to nasze ulubione miejsce.  
Tam, masz nade mną przewagę. Całkowitą kontrolę. Władzę. Miękka materia drażni moje plecy, ale czekam z zafascynowaniem, patrząc na twoje rozszerzone źrenice i nagą skórę. Wiem dobrze, że jestem jedynym, który zna twoją prawdziwą postać.  
Wiem, że pokładasz we mnie tak samo specyficzne zaufanie, jak ja pokładam w tobie. Prawda.  
Łącząc się za pomocą dotyku, krótkich słów i chaotycznych spojrzeń… Przekazujemy sobie to, kim jesteśmy. Powierzamy sobie nawzajem to, co jest dla alchemików najważniejszym elementem świata.  
Prawdę.

-Roy – wyrywa się z moich ust, kiedy tak bezczelnie suniesz wargami wzdłuż mojej całkiem zziębniętej skóry. Jestem jak Stal, zimny… całkowicie wyziębiony. Proteza ręki i nogi. One pochłaniają ciepło mojego ciała… A ty doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę i dlatego dotykasz ich z fascynacją. Jesteś… takim specyficznym facetem, Płomienny Alchemiku. Kiedy wszyscy patrzą na moje niekompletne ciało z niepokojem albo wstrętem, ty z takim zainteresowaniem dotykasz go. Wyglądasz, jakby sam fakt mojej niekompletności i odmienności sprawiał ci niebywałą przyjemność, ale nie dlatego, że to mój grzech to poczynił… Nie widzę w twoich oczach wyższości i pogardy dla mojej słabości i ignorancji. Podziwiasz mnie, jesteś mną zaabsorbowany jakbym był dla ciebie całym światem. Tylko ty jeden sprawiasz, że jestem dumny z mojego ciała.

-Nie bój się, Stalowy – mówisz tuż przy moim uchu, a twoja dłoń bezczelnie ogrzewa swym ciepłem lodowatą protezę ręki. Moje ciało przygarnia od ciebie ciepło z zachłannością budynku, który ma spłonąć.

-Nie boję się, Roy – odpowiadam cicho, moje ciało wygina się w pałąk i nie mogę powstrzymać tych odgłosów, które wyrywają się z mojego gardła. „Słodkich", żenujących jęków i specyficznych pomruków…  
Twoje ciepło wnika pod moją chłodną skórę i wypełnia mnie od wewnątrz. Czuję, jakbyś wypalał mnie od środka.

-Spokojnie – mówisz, chociaż twój oddech jest niespokojny, a dłonie, które dotykają mojego ciała drżą. Składasz na mojej coraz cieplejszej skórze wilgotne - pełne swego rodzaju zachłanności - pocałunki. Wiesz dobrze, że w pewnym sensie cię wykorzystuję, że jesteś… zastępstwem. Jakimś substytutem ciepła, które powinno nosić w sobie moje ciało. Wiesz to bardzo dobrze, mówiliśmy o tym wiele razy. Ale to wszystko na nic. Wciąż i wciąż… Pragnę abyś mnie otaczał, abyś mocno mnie trzymał, ogrzewał moje zimne ciało…

Nasze oddechy są szybkie i niespokojne… Nasze ciała splatają się mocno, z każdą chwilą przywieramy do siebie coraz bardziej, to tak, jakby opanowywała nas rozpacz na samą myśl o rozstaniu… W pewnym sensie tak jest. Drżę, gdy zatapiasz się we mnie wypełniając mnie swym ciepłem. Jęczę, kiedy łączysz nas, jakbyś planował złączyć oba ciała w jedność.

* * *

-Jesteś taki uparty, Stalowy – szepczesz pewien, że usnąłem. Nie wyprowadzam cię z błędu, nie chcę tego robić. Leżysz na dywanie, a ja tuż obok, obejmujesz mnie, kiedy spoczywam w twoich ramionach. Moja głowa spoczywa na twoim torsie, słyszę twój niespokojny oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca.

Jestem jak kawałek Stali; łaknę twojego ciepła, które przetapia moje lęki i niepokoje w pragnienia, a potem spełnia je.  
Chociaż zamykam wciąż oczy, abyś nie zauważył mojego małego oszustwa – mogę z całą pewnością uznać, że za pomocą alchemii rozpaliłeś od nowa ogień w kominku.  
Wiem, co zaraz usłyszę. Mówisz to zawsze, gdy już opadnę z sił i „usnę" w twoich objęciach. W napięciu wyczekuję twoich słów wtulając twarz w ciepłą skórę.

-Kocham cię, Edward – mówisz cicho, jakbyś obawiał się, że mnie obudzisz i że poznam tę Prawdę, którą ukrywasz wewnątrz swojego serca. Poznam Prawdę, która jest niedopuszczalna w naszej relacji.  
Gdybyś tylko wiedział, że nie śpię i słyszę to zawsze. Zapewne wyglądałbyś całkiem zabawnie. Otworzyłbyś te czarne oczy w zdumieniu i uchylił blade wargi. Może krzyknąłbyś „STALOWY!", tak samo, jak robisz to zawsze, kiedy cię zdenerwuję.  
Przeczesujesz palcami moje włosy i wzdychasz cicho. Przeze mnie cierpisz, bo tłumisz w sobie coś tak okropnie ciężkiego jak miłość. Staram się nie pamiętać o tym, ilekroć wyczuwam na sobie twoje spojrzenie. Niestety - to nie jest możliwe. Z każdym dniem jestem coraz bliżej zdradzenia ci Prawdy, która rozkwitła w moim sercu przed wieloma miesiącami, ale… Nie rozumiem Jej i dlatego się waham.  
Twój głos jest twardy i wibrujący, niemalże czuję ogień, który przenika z twojego ciała poprzez powietrze, do moich uszu. Cicha symfonia słów i krótkich dźwięków, które sprawiają mi przyjemność i wywołują dreszcze.

Jestem gotów uchylić wargi i odpowiedzieć ci tak, jak chciałbyś abym odpowiedział. Powoli nabieram tchu, gdy nie patrzysz, uchylam na chwilę powieki i patrzę na ciebie, aby ocenić, czy podołam zadaniu.  
Jesteś jak jeden z tych przeklętych posągów Bogów, których nigdy nie było… Bogów, którzy w pamięci ludzi zjawili się, a potem zaniknęli.  
Jesteś jak oni i… jesteś od nich ważniejszy dla mnie.  
Uświadamiając sobie, jak łatwo mógłbym cię utracić, ukrywam twarz w twoim ramieniu i na powrót zamykam oczy. Uspokajam oddech i staram się znów odepchnąć to specyficzne przywiązanie do ciebie; odtrącić strach, jaki ogarnia mnie, gdy tylko przypominam sobie, że wystarczy jedno zadanie i jedna kula – a ty możesz zniknąć.  
Ta Prawda… Powiem ci następnym razem.  
Gdy przyjdę znów, ułożę sobie to w głowie, zbiorę jakąś odwagę i powiem to w chwili, w której staniemy twarzą w twarz.  
Wyznam ci to tuż przed tym jak twoje spojrzenie mnie opęta i zniewoli.

Naprawdę, nie rozumiem tej Prawdy. Nie wiem, dlaczego myślę o tobie w każdej chwili. Nie rozumiem, mojego lęku przed utratą ciebie i pragnienia ciepła, które mi dajesz.  
To frustrujące i denerwujące, ale przełamię wszystkie przeszkody i pewnego dnia… Pewnego dnia, powiem ci co czuję.  
Zrobię to zaraz po wejściu do mieszkania, jeszcze nim zatonę w twoich czarnych oczach i silnych, władczych objęciach – wtedy, ty mi odpowiesz swoim silnym głosem pełnym żaru ognia i niezachwianej pewności siebie.

* * *

Wtuliłem się mocniej w twoje silne ciało, a ty otuliłeś mnie kocem, który zawsze zalega na fotelu.  
Nie wiem, czy nasze uczucia są takie same. Czy rozumiemy je tak samo…

-Kocham cię – wyrwało się z pomiędzy moich ust, gdy zacząłem zasypiać tak naprawdę. Nie wiem, czy wymówiłem to na głos, ale kiedy spojrzałem na ciebie spod opuszczonych powiek, zobaczyłem twój blady uśmiech.  
Zasnąłem.


End file.
